Many fluid piping networks rely on check valves to permit fluid flow in one direction but limit the fluid flow in another direction. In the aerospace and automotive industries, pressure drop, weight, and cost of the check valve are important parameters for vehicle performance and economics. The check valve functionality has been achieved by several distinct designs, including a ball and linear spring, a flapper and torsional spring, and flat springs, with the ball and linear spring design being the most common. However, the ball and linear spring design may exhibit a significant pressure drop across the check valve, and sensitivity to lateral vibration may lead to chatter of the ball, allowing flow to leak in the reverse direction and/or decreasing the lifespan of the check valve.